Rinderella
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: In the streets of New Domino City, there lived an orphaned maiden with mint green hair. A Cinderella parody featuring Arc-V characters.


Once upon a time, in the city of New Domino City, there lived an orphaned girl named Rin. She was a lovely girl with short, wavy mint green hair and pretty hazel eyes. She lived in the city's orphanage along with a lot of other orphaned kids. But despite this large company, she felt alone. She never really fit in, yet she wasn't sure why. She figured it was her natural ability of seeing beauty in everything she saw, but it was only a guess.

One day, Jack Atlas, the duel king of New Domino City, had an important announcement to make. He was hosting a grand ball for his dueling prodigy and everyone in the city was invited. Rin longed to attend not for the dueling prodigy, but because she wanted to live among the Topsiders for at least one night. She longed to wear the designer outfits that the Topsiders wear and experience that luxurious, glamorous life she heard so much about.

But sadly, Rin knew she couldn't make her dream a reality. Even if she was to show up to the ball, the Topsiders would laugh at her for her poor attire. Sure she could go shopping at the city's donation centers for a new outfit, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. It would be impossible for a Commons girl such as herself to fit in among the Topsiders.

On the night of the ball, Rin was sleeping in her room when a hushed voice woke her. "The wind will guide you towards your desire…" the voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Rin asked aloud, sounding concerned.

"The wind will guide you towards your desire…" the voice repeated as the bedroom door creaked open.

Rin was a bit suspicious about this, but she put on her white cloak and pale pink sleepwear slippers and carefully walked outside. As soon as she set foot outside her orphanage room, she heard bell chimes as a strong wind appeared. As she held onto her cloak, a woman resembling her card Windwitch - Ice Bell appeared. "Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I am a spirit fairy," Ice Bell answered. "We take on the appearance of any duel monster depending on the Duelist. But enough about me. I'm hear to take you to the duel king's ball."

"I can't," Rin said, lifting up her cloak to reveal her pale pink sleeveless shirt, light orange shorts, and pale pink sleepwear slippers. "I don't have the right clothes and I can't show up on my Duel Runner."

"But you can," Ice Bell insisted. "Just show me where your Duel Runner is."

Rin brought Ice Bell to the garage where she kept her Duel Runner. It was light purple with pink crystals decorated on the side. Ice Bell waved her wand near the Duel Runner and in a sparkly swirl, it had transformed into a carriage carried by a horse (which was originally a rat that was caught in the magic).

"That's great," Rin said. "But what about my outfit? I look too poor to fit in among Topsiders."

"Not anymore," Ice Bell said. Then she waved her wand near the green-haired girl.

Suddenly, Rin's cloak wrapped itself around her body as her clothing transformed. In a flash of sparkles, she was suddenly wearing a gorgeous strapless ice blue gown and her sleepwear slippers had transformed into diamond flats. But she still felt different, so she checked her reflection in a nearby mirror in the garage. To her amazement, she had become a lot cleaner. Her hair was pinned up in a low bun with curled side tails and her face was decorated in makeup consisting of pale blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, nude lipstick on her lips, mascara on her eyelashes, and pale pink blush on her cheeks.

"This can't be me…" Rin said, surprised with her new look. She looked back at Ice Bell. "I can't be this beautiful!"

"But you've always been this beautiful," Ice Bell pointed out. "I simply made your outer beauty match your inner beauty."

Rin was surprised. "Thank you," she said, still in disbelief that this magical transformation reflects her personality.

"You're quite welcome," Ice Bell replied. "Now you better get going. And don't forget to have fun."

One carriage ride later, Rin arrived at the Duel Palace. While she was initially nervous, she took a deep breath and entered the building, amazed by the gorgeous Topsider scenery. She soon found herself in the main ballroom of the building, where the other partygoers had gathered. She assumed it was for the duel king and his prodigy, but she could care less about that. She just wanted to spend the night among the Topsiders, hoping none of them would recognize her-

"Hello there."

Rin turned around, startled by the sudden voice. Standing next to her was a boy who was around her age. His dark blue hair and blonde bangs were gelled down and he wore a light grey and white suit. But she was more amazed by his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she ever saw.

"Forgive me for the sudden intrusion," the boy said. "I never saw a girl as adorable as you."

Rin shyly shifted her gaze. "I'm not that adorable," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous," the boy said as he cupped Rin's chin and made her look back at him. "I could use a lot of other words to describe you. Beautiful, cute, dainty… Adorable was simply the first word that came to mind."

Rin was taken back by the sudden compliment. Who did this boy think he is? He walked up to her and started complimenting her for some reason. Why her? Why not any of the Topsider girls?

Suddenly, music filled the room. The boy held out his hand. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

Rin was a bit nervous about the request. She never really danced before, so what if she messed up. "I…"

But the boy gently grabbed her hand. "Don't worry," he said, placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her close. "I'm sure you're an amazing dancer."

Realizing she didn't have a choice, Rin placed her free hand on the boy's shoulder. The two danced lovingly with the other partygoers watching. To Rin's surprise, she was graceful and elegant in her movements. She assumed the diamond flats she was wearing had some kind of enchantment to her feet since she was normally a terrible dancer.

As the two danced, Rin's gaze was fixated on the boy's eyes once more. They were absolutely beautiful, reflecting how cheerful he appeared to be. Those same eyes also made his smile brighter, causing her heartbeat to increase. Was this…love? Could she have easily fallen for this stranger?

When the two were finished with their dance, the boy brought Rin outside to the Duel Palace's garden. There, he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his posture. "Man, that was a lot of pressure," he admitted, now speaking casually.

"Pressure?" Rin repeated.

"Yeah," the boy replied. "Pressure to fit in among all the Topsiders."

Rin was amazed to hear that. Could this boy have also been a Commons boy who snuck into the Duel Palace as well? "I know how you feel," she said. "I wasn't sure I would fit in either."

The boy's beautiful blue eyes widened in delight. "So you're just like me," he realized.

"Kinda," Rin admitted.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the boy said. "I thought I was the only one who felt nervous about tonight! I normally don't dress like this, but I didn't have a choice." He tugged on his shirt collar. "I can't stand wearing this monkey suit."

"I know how you feel," Rin said. "These flats look nice, but they're kind of pinching my feet."

"Why don't you just take them off?" the boy asked.

"What, and hurt my feet from walking barefoot outside?" Rin asked in response.

"Good point," the boy realized.

For the remainder of the ball, Rin hung out with the boy. The two had fun talking to each other, with Rin happy that she met someone with the same background as her. She initially came to fit in among the Topsiders, but meeting this boy with beautiful blue eyes made her feel less nervous. She could actually be herself without people judging her. And from the looks of it, he was feeling the same way.

"So what's the real you?" Rin asked.

"The real me?" the boy repeated.

"Yeah," Rin said. "What do you look like underneath all that Topsider stuff?"

"Like a completely different person," the boy answered. "There's a reason why I had to use a lot of hair gel."

"What, is your hair completely unmanageable?" Rin guessed.

"It is," the boy explained. "Try picturing a spiky blueberry and a bunch of bananas."

Rin did so, and she laughed. "Seriously?" she asked.

"What about you?" the boy asked. "I bet you still look cute without the sparkly outfit and makeup."

"I don't," Rin explained. "My hair is just as messy as yours. Sometimes I can't even detangle the knots."

"But you'd still look super cute," the boy guessed.

Rin blushed slightly. "You still think I'm cute?" she asked.

"'Course you are," the boy answered. "Even without the makeup, your face would still be pretty adorable."

Rin wasn't sure how to respond. This boy just told her she would still look pretty in her typical look. She was rather surprised to hear that. "Thank you…" she said, speaking rather shyly.

"Don't mention it," the boy said. "Now we better get back inside before anyone realizes I'm gone."

Rin was momentarily taken back by his choice of words, but she shrugged it off, following him back into the Duel Palace. Whoever this mysterious boy was, she knew she found a true friend in him.

Ultimately the ball came to an end. Rin said her goodbyes to the boy before getting inside her carriage. Upon returning home, the magic wore off and her carriage and outfit had reverted back to normal. But she didn't care. She would never forget her time with the mysterious boy. Hopefully she would run into him in the streets and maybe she could challenge him to a leisure Turbo Duel.

The next day, Rin was in for a surprise. She had met up with other orphans for breakfast when the TV revealed an urgent news report from Jack Atlas.

 **"Citizens of New Domino City, my dueling prodigy, Yugo, has finally selected a bride. During last night's ball, he had quickly developed a liking towards a beautiful Topsider girl with mint green hair. If there is any girl in the city with the same hair color, please come to the Duel Palace immediately."**

Rin dropped her spoon in shock, causing it to land in her cereal bowl. The boy she hung out with last night was Jack Atlas' dueling prodigy?! She had no idea! The way he spoke made her think he grew up among the Commons like she does! What if he thought she was Commons-like Topsider like he apparently is?! Worse, what if they found out she snuck in?! She might get turned over to Sector Security!

So after breakfast, Rin decided to hide her hair by wearing her white cloak. Jack Atlas was specifically looking for girls with mint green hair, so as long as she hid hers, no one would suspect a thing.

As the day continued on, more girls arrived at the Duel Palace with ways to make their hair look mint green, whether it was wigs or temporary hair dye. But every time Yugo met one of the imposters, he would automatically turn her down. As a result, this search was taking longer than anyone expected.

That afternoon, Rin had decided to take her Duel Runner for a test run after a bit of maintenance. Plus since she was wearing her Turbo Duel suit, her hair would be concealed by her helmet. In other words, this was the perfect way to hide herself until this whole search thing was over.

But as Rin drove through the Commons streets, another Turbo Duelist was approaching her riding a white dragon-shaped Duel Runner. She braked her Duel Runner, prompting this mysterious rider to do the same. She noticed he was wearing a mostly white Turbo Duel suit with a white helmet that concealed his eyes. Who was this person? And why did he stop her?

Without saying a single word, the Turbo Duelist activated the Duel Disk that was built into his Duel Runner, indicating that he wanted to challenge her to a duel. Liking a good challenge, Rin activated her Duel Disk as well, prompting the two to begin their Turbo Duel.

The two young teens raced through the streets of the city, with Rin using her Windwitches to counter the mysterious rider's Speedroids. Ultimately he brought out a Synchro dragon she never saw before, resulting in her countering it with her secret weapon: a Fusion Windwitch named Crystal Bell. She originally was a pure Synchro Duelist, but she recently decided to mix Fusion into her strategy. And with her bringing out beauty in everything, Crystal Bell emerged onto the field in a sparkling display.

But before Rin could pull off the finishing move with her second Crystal Bell, the mysterious rider suddenly ended the duel, deactivating his Duel Disk and braking his Duel Runner. Confused, Rin did the same as well, wondering why he suddenly stopped.

"It's you."

Rin's eyes widened in alarm. Recognizing the voice, she rode off on her Duel Runner. But he rode after her. Did he find out she's not a Topsider? Was he going to turn her over to Sector Security for trespassing?

Ultimately Rin had come across a dead end. With the Speedroid user cornering her, she got off her Duel Runner. "I'm not goin' down that easily!" she exclaimed, ready to fight him.

The boy dressed in white got off his Duel Runner and took off his helmet, revealing the same beautiful blue eyes she saw the night before. But his hair was styled differently, being spiky in the back with two stray locks framing his face and his blonde bangs resembling bananas. Rin looked away from him, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed.

"Please leave me alone," Rin said.

"I beg your pardon?" Yugo asked.

"You heard me!" Rin insisted, looking back at him. "I'm not the girl you think I am. Even if I was to take off my helmet, I would still be the same Commons girl as before."

Suddenly, Yugo reached forward and took off Rin's helmet for her, revealing her wavy mint green hair. "It was never about the mint green hair," he explained, gently touching a messy curl. "It was about the girl who has that hair color."

Rin was surprised to hear that. "You actually…love me?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit hushed.

"Of course," Yugo answered, still caressing her hair. "But I still don't know your name."

Rin blushed. "It's Rin," she answered.

"Rin…" Yugo said. "RinRin…" He smiled. "A cute name for a cute girl."

And so, after a bit of packing up, Rin ultimately ended up moving to the Duel Palace to live with Yugo. Sure there was a bit of an issue with Jack finding out his dueling prodigy fell in love with a Commons girl, but they have years to help Rin adapt to her new life. So for now, the newly-titled snowflake princess Rin was finally living among the Topsiders, and she knew she and Yugo would live happily ever after together for many years to come.

 **The End**


End file.
